Introdiction to an Old Dream
by kyotoprincess
Summary: 50 Word / One Sentence Challenge. Shirogane x Akira


This is my first time ever writting a Monochrome Factor fic, not to mention a Shirogane/Akira one as well!

Well anyways, I guess I'm a new member to Monochrome Factor. I finished the anime within 2 - 3 days and I've caught up to the recent manga within 4 - 5 days. My friend was the one who recommended me the anime and (since I'm a yaoi fan) since I thought the manga would be shounen-ai, I read it and even if its not, I have to say, it is a really good manga and well-drawn!

But you guys don't care so yeah, I'll stop talking~ Enjoy my 50 Words - One Sentence Challenge!

_(*) They represent the ones that go together; every star added means its a new sentence that connects to another and so on. You will understand once you finished the story and start getting used to it._

* * *

50 Words / One Sentence Challenge

_01. Fragile_

Sometimes, Shirogane notices, Akira looks so fragile sleeping; he wonders why though.

_*02. Teacher_

As his elder, he is suppose to show his student the ways of life;

_*03. Student_

As a junior, he's suppose to listen;

_*04. Never_

Too bad none of that actually happens between them.

_05. Balloon_

Aria is surprised that the man doesn't know what it is; so when he buys one for him, all he sees is a small smile as he ties the string on his wrist.

_06. Squirmy_

He likes watching the brown-haired boy squirm under his touches and gentle caresses.

_07. Crazy_

Either he misses the arm wrapped around his waist every night or he's gone crazy; he hopes its the second one.

_*08. Pencil_

Pencils are dull and boring, sort of him like, but he doesn't mean to be dull and boring.

_*09. Crayon_

And this is the crayon that brought color to his life.

_10. Colorful_

"Rainbows… are pretty colorful, aren't they Shirogane?"

_11. Train_

Sometimes, he prefers to wake up to the sound of the trains passing by.

_12. Harmony_

When he found out that Akira could play instruments, he finds it ironic that there's no harmony in his life.

_13. Beautiful_

" You're eyes look beautiful, Akira-kun~!"

_14. Wizard_

Akira can't seem to destroy the evil wizard in his video game; he's also wearing a black trench coat and a hat.

_15. Running_

Sometimes, he wonders what would happen if he starting to run as fast as possible; would he still follow him?

_16. Patience_

Akira has only a small amount of patience and somehow, he's able to wait for Shirogane when he's in the shower, taking his sweet time.

_17. Doctor_

When he heard about Kengo's sister playing Doctor with Akira, he wondered if he could do the same.

_18. Speed_

He may be the fastest boy on the track but his mind is slow when it comes to those goodnights and soft whispers.

_19. Flaming_

Shirogane never told him this but when he has red eyes, it looks as if the world is flaming around in them; somehow its beautiful.

_20. Bus_

Thought the bus may be crowded, if it gives him a chance to squeeze against him, he'll gladly take it.

_21. Dancing_

" Would you like me to teach you how to dance, Akira-kun?"

_22. Peaceful_

He takes the boy's hand and leads him in his own room; its peaceful and Akira enjoys it.

_23. Diving_

Sometimes, he feels like he's sinking in a pool of ice blue, only to be snapped from his thoughts by an amused laugh.

_24. Grey_

Despite how similar he looks to him with red eyes, Shirogane still prefers the deep grey than the bright red.

_25. Gentle_

No matter what, his touch is gentle, as if he'll break so easily.

_26. Purple_

"Purple is also pink, Akira-kun."

_27. Sauntering_

Its nice seeing him walk around and skip class as if life was just a breeze.

_28. Crickets_

He is accompanied by the light snoring of a certain teenager and the small crickets.

_29. Potato_

He never thought that cooking would be harder than what it looks; on TV, they made it seem so easy!

_30. Fleeting_

He looks up at the fireflies that surround his house; there existence are so fleeting.

_31. Nostalgia_

"Are those your parents, Akira-kun?"

_32. Carrots_

" Carrots are orange, not red, Shirogane."

_33. Driving_

There's something about him that makes Shirogane smile when he tries to hard.

_*34. Wrathful_

"Lies, lies, lies; when are you going to starting telling me the truth, Shirogane?"

_*35. Forgiveness_

" I hope that you would trust me but since it annoys you so much, perhaps I can ask for your forgiveness?"

_**36. Squeezing_

Akira wonders how in the world is he not suffocating when he's being squeezed like a teddy bear?

_**37. Sinister_

Speak of the devil, he's somehow awake and already staring at him with sinister eyes.

_***38. Ambling_

Sometimes, its nice to take a small stroll in the park, even with an annoying shadow tagging with you.

_***39. Tripping_

Somehow, his body falls forward but it doesn't hit the ground; he's faced with a black trench coat and a familiar smile.

_40. Jolly_

"How can you be so happy all the time?"

_41. Blink_

"You blinked, Akira-kun; you know what that means?"

_42. Floating_

He'll never tell this to him but whenever he touches his hair, he feels like he's floating on top of water.

_*43. Morning_

Every morning, he's greeted by icy blue eyes and pink lips.

_*44. Evening_

Every evening, he's greeted by a warm laugh and a small kiss.

_*45. Night_

Every night, he's greeted by a warm whisper and arms wrapped around him.

_*46. Dreams_

In every dream, he's repeating the same thing over and over again.

_47. Wishes_

"Its your birthday, Akira-kun; make a wish!"

_48. Talking_

Even though he complains about him talking to much, in reality, he loves his voice.

_49. Books_

" I didn't know you could read, Shirogane,"

_50. Glasses_

Truth be told, he would look damn sexy if he wore his glasses often.


End file.
